Blog użytkownika:Majkaska/Miraculous- Pozłacanie/ WSZYSTKIE ROZDZIAŁY
W tym wpisie będę umieszczała wszystkie rozdziały z opowiadania: Miraculous/ Pozłacanie :) Miłego czytania! 'ROZDZIAŁ 1- Usłyszałyśmy jakiś śmiech. Okropny śmiech.' ^Marinette Był piątek, a lekcje miały sie niedługo skończyć. Dzwonek. Przyszłam do klasy i usiadłam na swoim miejscu, czekając na resztę uczniów i na nauczycielkę. Podeszła do mnie Alya. -Hej, może poszłybyśmy coś zjeść po lekcjach?- Zapytała mnie przyjaciółka. -Jasne, ale gdzie? -Do tej nowej kawiarni, którą otworzyli dwie ulice od szkoły? -Spoko- odpowiedziałam, patrząc jak do klasy wchodzi nasza pani. Lekcje minęły, a gdy tylko wyszłyśmy z budynku, zaczęłyśmy obserwować jak ptaki przelatywały nad naszymi głowami. Byłyśmy już blisko naszego celu, ale usłyszałyśmy jakiś śmiech. Okropny śmiech. Prawdopodobnie jego echo rozprzestrzeniło się po całym Paryżu. Alya zaczęła biec w stronę źródła tego dźwięku. -Wszystko znajdzie sie na moim Biedroblogu!- Krzyknęła brunetka. No jasne. Alya nigdy nie weźmie pod uwagę, na jakie wielkie niebezpieczeństwo się naraża. Przekręciłam oczami. Następnie zaczęłam się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu kryjówki, w której będę mogła się przemienić. Szybko pobiegłam za jeden z ulicznych, dużych śmietników. -Tikki, kropkuj!- Krzyknęłam, a na mnie pojawił się czerwony kostium w czarne kropki. Rzuciłam swoim jo-jo na dach jednego z domów, następnie zaczęłam po nich biec i je przeskakiwać. Gdy doszłam do źródła złowieszczego śmiechu, zobaczyłam klown'a, który był, jak można się spodziewać, pod władzą akumy. Obserwowałam krótko, co on takiego potrafi. Okazało się, że uzyskiwał energię z emocji innych ludzi. Ktoś był smutny, brał z niego energię. Ktoś się śmiał, brał z niego energię. Niestety dookoła nikomu już nie było do śmiechu. Oprócz Czarnego Kota, który pojawił się obok mnie z bananem na twarzy. My Lady- powiedział do mnie z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem.- Czy masz już plan jak go pokonać? -Tak, ale nie możesz teraz okazywać żadnych emocji. On się nimi wzmacnia. -Ale przy tobie nie umiem nie czuć ogarniającego mnie szczęścia, Biedronsiu- powiedział, zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej. Jaki on jest zarozumiały! -W takim razie przestań je czuć, dopóki go nie pokonamy- odpowiedziałam, idąc w stronę super-łotra. -Jestem..- krzyknął klown, lecz nie dokończył, ponieważ złapałam jego ręke moim jo-jo.- Odbiorę Ci Twoje Miraculum, Biedronko! Zaczął ciągnąć za moje jo-jo, a ja nie mogłam nic zrobić, by go puścił. Nagle Czarny Kot wyszedł z kryjówki i powalił wroga na bok. Akuma okazała się być w jego nosie, a za chwilę oczyściłam go. Użyłam Niezwykłej Biedronki. Przede mną pojawił się mężczyzna w przebraniu klown'a, lecz tym razem jako dobry, niepamiętający nic z dzisiejszego dnia człowiek. Chciałam do niego podejść i mu wyjaśnić, jak się tu znalazł, ale moją uwagę przykuło co innego. Był to Czarny Kot. A raczej jego kombinezon, który zaczął mienić się na srebrno. 'ROZDZIAŁ 2- Co się dzieje z naszym ubiorem?!!' ^Adrien Zamierzałem właśnie podejść do klown'a, by razem z Biedronką wyjaśnić mu, co się stało, ale Księżniczka nagle osłupiała, wpatrując się we mnie. Czułem jednak, że nie było to spojrzenie zakochania. Niestety. Zaczęła otwierać swoją buzię powoli, a potem krzyknęła: -Co się dzieje z twoim ubiorem?!!- Podbiegła do mnie. Na początku zdziwiony, o co mogło jej chodzić wlepiłem na nią wzrok. Ona za to wskazała mój kombinezon. Pochyliłem głowę. Mój kombinezon- on się mienił, na srebrny kolor. Spojrzałem na nią z uśmiechem. -A co z tobą, Księżniczko?- Zapytałem. Przyjrzała się sobie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej strój też się mieni, tylko na kolor złoty. Wyglądało to o wiele bardziej zjawiskowo, niż u mnie. -Co się dzieje z naszym ubiorem?!!- Poprawiła się Biedronka.- Przecież nigdy jeszcze nic takiego się nie działo po pokonaniu złoczyńcy.. -Może coś się stało z naszymi miraculami?- Zapytałem. -Nie, Kocie, to nie to. Cóż.. Będzie chyba lepiej, jeśli już pójdziemy.- Odpowiedziała, odwracając się w stronę nadjeżdżających wozów z firmy telewizyjnej. -Taaak.. To zdecydowanie lepsze rozwiązanie.-Stwierdziłem, dostając się na dach jednego z budynków przy pomocy mojego kija. Gdy tylko dostałem się do mojego pokoju przez otwarte okno, przemieniłem się. -Plagg, co to ma niby być?- Zapytałem, niespokojny. -Ach, najpierw daj mi mój camembert!- Powiedział zniechęcony. ^Marinette -Tikki, masz mi wszystko wyjaśnić- rozkazałem mojej Kwami, zaraz po dostaniu się do domu. -Spokojnie, spokojnie- powiedziała, jedząc ciastko.- Od razu cię informuję, że tylko raz spotkałam się z takim przypadkiem u którejś z Biedronek, ale wiem, że jest to dość poważna sprawa. -Mogłabyś mi opowiedzieć o tym? -Dobrze, a więc- zaczęła Tikki, odkładając resztę ciastka na później.- Ten przypadek stał się, kiedy Mistrz Fu był w mniej, więcej takim wieku jak ty. Działo się to w Grecji, gdzie prawa strzegli Czarny Kot, Biedronka i Żółw. Pomagali oni złodziejom i zabójcom wejść na dobrą drogę w życiu. Czasami kończyło sie to walkami, wydaniem człowieka policji. Ale Biedronka i Czarny Kot mieli niezwykły dar przekonywania, zwykle sami wszystko załatwiali. Żółw z powodów, z tego, co wiem, rodzinnych, a także zazdrości o sławę dwójki super bohaterów, stał się zły. Używał on swoich mocy, by pomóc przestępcom w pokonaniu Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Wtedy tym dwóm stało się to, co tobie. Zaczęli się mienić, a przy pomocy ich mędrca zrozumieli, dlaczego. Dowiedzieli się, że niedługo nadchodzi wielka walka. Po pewnym czasie udało im się pokonać Żółwia, a jego Miraculum dostał nasz , jeszcze w tedy młody, Mistrz Fu. Do dzisiaj, jak wiesz, je posiada, ale nie pozwoli on na oddanie go w złe ręce. Nie udało się to mu jednak z miraculum Motyla, a właśnie ono posiada Władca Ciem.- powiedziała Kwami. -Czy to oznacza, że nadchodzi jakaś wielka walka?- Zapytałam zdruzgotana. -Tak, ale pamiętaj: To że razem z Czarnym Kotem mienicie się, nie oznacza, że ktoś stał się zły. Władca Ciem rośnie w siłę, co może się skończyć niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Najlepiej, jeśli pójdziesz z tym do Mistrza Fu. Możliwe, że poradzi ci, co powinnaś zrobić. 'ROZDZIAŁ 3- NIKT NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE UKRADNIE MIRACULUM!!!' ^Marinette -Która godzina?- Zapytałam Tikki. -Jest 10:34- odpowiedziała Kwami.- Ale spokojnie, jest sobota- powiedziała, widząc moje zaniepokojenie. -Ufff..- odetchnęłam z ulgą.- Już się bałam.. -Marinette!- Krzyknęła mama z kuchni.- Chodź na śniadanie! -Idę!- Odkrzyknęłam. Po zjedzeniu śniadania i wykonaniu porannych czynności, takie jak mycie, czesanie, ubieranie, wyszłam z domu, by udać się do Mistrza Fu. Idąc, obserwowałam budynki stojące przy ulicy. Nagle na dachu jednego z nich zauważyłam Czarnego Kota. O nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie mam teraz czasu na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Zaczęłam iść szybciej, lecz na nic to się nie zdało. Zobaczył mnie. Stanął przede mną. -Cześć, dawno się nie widzieliśmy- powiedział do mnie przyjacielsko. -Przykro mi kocie, ale w tym momencie gdzieś idę, a muszę tam być jak najszybciej.- Stwierdziłam, nie próbując nawet udawać wielkiej fanki. -Och, nie sądzę, żeby to była jakaś bardzo ważna sprawa- powiedział, machając swoją ręką. -Tak, bo w odróżnieniu od ciebie, nie jestem super bohaterką. Moje ważne sprawy nie dotyczą ratowania Paryża- powiedziałam, jak najbardziej starając się mówić spokojnie. By uwierzył, że te słowa są zgodne z prawdą. Ominęłam go, patrząc na jego reakcję. Na początku był zdziwiony. Pewnie dla tego, że nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie zachowuję się tak, jak to robiłam współpracując z nim przeciwko Ilustrachorowi. Potem zrezygnowany, odszedł bez słowa. -Mogłaś być dla niego milsza- powiedziała Tikki, wylatując z mojej torebki, gdy byliśmy już przy miejscu zamieszkania naszego mędrca. -Przepraszam, ale nie mam ochoty mówić jak jakaś super fanka, gdy dzieją się takie rzeczy, jak na przykład nadchodząca walka z Władcą Ciem. -Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogłaś mówić do niego po przyjacielsku, tak jak on. -Tikki, rozstrzygniemy ten spór w domu, oki?- Zapytałam, łapiąc za klamkę od drzwi do domu Mistrza Fu -Jak sobie chcesz..- Powiedziała. Otworzyłam. Weszłam do środka. Rozejrzałam się. -Mistrzu Fu, gdzie pan jest?- Krzyknęłam. Czy ktoś mi odpowiedział? Nikt. Powoli zaczęłam się przemieszczać po korytarzu. Po prawej jego stronie co chwilę znajdowały się wejścia do pokoi. Otworzyłam drzwi do pierwszego z nich. Znajdował się tu mały salonik, urządzony w stylu typowo chińskim. Nikogo tu nie było. Podeszłam do następnego pokoju, który okazał się łazienką. Poziom zaludnienia: zero. Następne pomieszczenie. Przypomniało mi się, że byłam tu już dwa razy. Lecz nie widziałam wcześniej tej szkatułki. Była ona duża, zrobiona z drewna. Otwarta. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam, co się znajduje w środku, zaniemówiłam. -Wszystkie miracula..- szepnęłam, a obok mnie pojawiła się moja Kwami. -Nie należą do ciebie!- usłyszałam jakiś męski głos. Odwróciłam się. Głos ten należał do Mistrza Fu. -Mistrzu!- Powiedziałam radosnym głosem. -NIKT NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE UKRADNIE MIRACULUM!!!- Warknął staruszek. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jego ubiór się zmienił. Był w.. kombinezonie? Był w postaci Żółwia! -Spokojnie, nie zamierzam niczego zabierać, chciałam tylko.. Nie skończyłam dokończyć, bo właśnie w chwili, gdy mówiłam, staruszek rzucił we mnie dużym, ciężkim, szklanym wazonem w głowę. ROZDZIAŁ 4- Co TY ROBISZ!!?? ^Mistrz Fu 1 dzień wcześniej Właśnie medytowałem. Nagle podleciał do mnie Weiji. -Mistrzu, Władca Ciem właśnie szykuje się do wysłania kolejnej akumy- powiedział. Nie przejąłem sie tym jednak za bardzo. Mój Kwami zawsze mnie informował o kolejnym ruchu naszego wroga. W końcu wyczuwał zmiany w magii. Biedronka i Czarny Kot jeszcze nigdy nie przegrali walki z superłotrem, więc byłem spokojny. -Nie przejmuj się tym Weiji- odpowiedziałem.- Nasi najpotężniejsi posiadacze miraculum na pewno sobie poradzą. Zająłem się znów medytacją. Po chwili do mojego pokoju dostał sie czarny motyl. Podleciał do mojej bransoletki, następnie ciągnął za nią. -Zostaw to, motylku- powiedziałem spokojnie. Ale owad nadal nie puszczał.- Ejejejejej, co się dzieje? Zostaw to! Zacząłem się szarpać. Jak taki motyl może mieć tyle siły? Złapałem za książkę leżącą obok mnie, w celu zabicia insekta. Lecz on zniknął, a raczej wszedł w moją bransoletkę. -Witaj, Mistrzu Fu... -Co TY ROBISZ!!??- Krzyknąłem, rozumiejąc już, co się przed chwilą stało. -Rozumiem cię. Rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz być pod władzą akumy. Ale pomyśl tylko, co być mógł zrobić, gdyby Biedronka i Czarny Kot przegrali chociaż raz. Nie mógłbyś im już w żaden sposób pomóc, gdybyś nie miał jakichkolwiek super mocy.. -O czym ty mówisz?- Zapytałem, czując, jak po moim ciele przechodzi gęsia skórka. Z pewnością ten pasożyt już się zadomawia w moim ciele. -Otóż, jeśli odmówisz bycia pod władzą akumy, zabiorę Ci wszystkie miracula, łącznie z twoim. A wiem, że bardzo byś tego nie chciał. W końcu kto uratuje Paryż, gdy nasza dwójka superbohaterów nawali? Więc jeśli przyjmiesz moją propozycję, zostawię wszystko, co do ciebie należy. Tylko będziesz musiał dla mnie zdobyć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. -Przecież to kompletnie nie ma sensu..- Jęknąłem, ponieważ czułem, jak powoli moje ciało robi się coraz cieplejsze. -Uuu, komuś tu gorąco?- Powiedział rozśmieszony Władca Ciem. -Mam tylko pytanie... Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie ma się kierować akuma? -Nie doceniasz mych zdolności, Mistrzu. Od kiedy tylko obrońcy dostali od ciebie miracula, obserwowałem Biedronkę przez prawię cały czas. Słuchałem wszystkich rozmów, jakie przeprowadzała jako Marinette. Przez to wiedziałem, gdzie mogę cię znaleźć. Na moim ciele pojawił się ubiór Żółwia, tak jak po przemianie. Ale wcale się nie przemieniłem w superbohatera. Skąd to wiedziałem? Bo poczułem żądzę władzy. Nie chciałem zgadzać się na propozycję tego zdrajcy, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, by Władca Ciem zabrał wszystkie miracula. -Od teraz, Mistrzu Fu, jesteś superłotrem, Żółwiem. Na początku masz się zająć dziewczyną. Przyjdzie tu jutro. Pozostań w swoim domu, bo czuję, że nasza biedroneczka chce ci coś ukraść.. ROZDZIAŁ 5- Ale ja nie chcę ich wcale kraść, Mistrzu! ^Marinette -Spokojnie, nie zamierzam niczego zabierać, chciałam tylko.. Nie dokończyłam, bo właśnie w chwili, gdy mówiłam, staruszek rzucił we mnie dużym, ciężkim wazonem w głowę. Na szczęście zdążyłam obronić się rękami, przez co tylko na nich znalazła się krew. -Tikki, kropkuj!- Krzyknęłam, a w nie więcej niż sekundę stałam się Biedronką.- Co się z panem stało??!! -Obroniłem resztę miraculi przed Władcą Ciem, i nie dopuszczę do ukradnięcia ich przez CIEBIE!- Mówiąc to, zaczął wymachiwać swoim bambusowym kijem. -Ale ja nie chcę ich wcale kraść, Mistrzu! Kiedy wykrzyczałam te słowa, zawiesił się. Stanął nieruchomo, wpatrując się w podłogę. Wyglądał, jakby.. walczył z własnym sobą? A może... on jest pod władzą AKUMY??! Jeśli tak, Władca Ciem rozkazuje mu mnie zaatakować. Tak, to by się zgadzało.. Ale w jaki sposób Mistrz Fu obronił resztę miraculi przed swym panem? Leżą przecież za mną.. Możliwe, że potem rozkaże Żółwiowi przyniesienie ich do siebie. Najwidoczniej staruszek o tym nie pomyślał.. TAK! Wiem, co robić! Zrobiłam salto w tył, zamknęłam szkatułę, złapałam ją i w wyleciałam przez okno. Usłyszałam tylko krzyk Żółwia, krzyk przegranego. Ale przegrał tylko teraz. Co się stanie, jeśli uda mu się zabrać nasze miracula? Dość, Marinette! Teraz musisz.. musisz szybko o tym poinformować Czarnego Kota! Stanęłam na jednym z budynków, i zadzwoniłam do kocura. Odebrał od razu. -My Lady?- Przywitał się z uśmiechem. -Masz do mnie natychmiast przyjść, Kocie. -Uuuu, księżniczko, czy pragniesz mojego towarzystwa?- Zapytał flirciarskim tonem. -Stało się coś bardzo złego, więc MASZ TU PRZYJŚĆ!- Krzyknęłam, rozłączając połączenie. Położyłam pudełko obok siebie, a sama skuliłam się i próbowałam powstrzymać łzy. Nagle poczułam ciepło przy moim karku. -Hej, co się dzieje?- Zapytał, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Opowiedziałam mu wszystko, obserwując jego reakcję. Na początku był spokojny, następnie rozwścieczony, na samym końcu zmartwiony jak nigdy do tąd. Po chwili przytulił się do mnie, także zalany łzami. Więc tym razem nie odtrąciłam go, tylko pozwoliłam mu na ten gest. Nie wiadomo, co by się stało, gdybym ja, ostatnia osoba, która może go w tej sytuacji wesprzeć, odepchnęła go. Ja za to pozwoliłam sobie na poczucie po raz pierwszy jego ciepła na dłużej, niż parę sekund. To dlatego, że ten oto uścisk trwał o wiele więcej. ROZDZIAŁ 6- Co się z tobą dzieje? ^Marinette Jak to mam w zwyczaju, spóźniłam się na lekcje. Co z tego, że spałam o dwie godziny więcej? W nocy zaczęły mnie nawiedzać koszmary. Prawie nie spałam. Moje samopoczucie nie było w najlepszym stanie. Nic mnie nie potrafiło rozweselić. Nic dziwnego, skoro się wie, że jeśli ty nawalisz, nikt inny nie naprawi szkód! Podbiegła do mnie Alya. -Cześć! Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłam w piątek, po prostu.. -Po prostu musiałaś nadać relację z najnowszej walki Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, tak, rozumiem. Nic się nie stało- odpowiedziałam, ziewając. -Co ci jest? Jesteś chora?- Zaniepokoiła się moja przyjaciółka.- A może zarwałaś nockę? -Ha! Chciałabym, żeby to była zarwana nocka...- Powiedziałam, odchodząc od przyjaciółki.- Nie zwracaj na to uwagi. Szłam w stronę klasy. Gdy stałam już przy drzwiach, zauważyłam światło wydostające się z mojej torebki. Popatrzałam na szkolny zegar. Za chwilę miała się zacząć druga lekcja. Jak najszybciej udałam się do kobiecej łazienki. Zamknęłam sie w jednej z kabin, a następnie otworzyłam torebkę. Z niej wyleciała Tikki, mieniąca się na złoto. Wyglądała naprawdę uroczo- złoto czarne Kwami! Ale... co się z nią dzieje? -Co się z tobą dzieje?- Powtórzyłam słowa, które przed chwilą znajdowały się jeszcze w moich myślach. ^Adrien Siedziałem w mojej ławce, jako jedyny znajdujący się w sali podczas przerwy. Nie miałem ochoty z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. A kto by w takiej chwili chciał? Cóż, może takie osoby, które przejmują się nie swoimi problemami, zamiast tymi, które dotyczą właśnie ich. Rozmyślałem nad zaistniałą sytuacją. W pewnej chwili oślepił mnie jakiś.. blask? Z mojej torby od razu wydostał się Plagg, mieniący się na srebrno. Nie dość, że ja się mieniłem, to jeszcze on?! -Plagg, co się znowu dzieje?- Zapytałem zrezygnowany. ^Marinette -Chyba się domyślam..- stwierdziła Tikki. -Czego? -Otóż, pamiętasz, jak mieniłaś się z Czarnym Kotem, gdy pokonaliście klowna? I wtedy, gdy płakaliście? -Aż zbyt dobrze...- Powiedziałam. I tak było. W sobotę, gdy o wszystkim powiedziałam kocurowi, znów zaczęliśmy się mienić. -Dzieje się to, kiedy przybywacie w swoim otoczeniu. -Ale świeciliśmy się tylko my! A teraz świecisz się jeszcze ty!- Krzyknęłam, nagle przypominając sobie, że nadal jesteśmy w szkole, gdzie wszyscy mogą nas usłyszeć. -Tak i mam pewną teorię... -Jaką? -Najprawdopodobniej i ja, i Plagg świecimy się, gdy przybywacie w swoim otoczeniu- powiedziała, spoglądając na moją twarz.- Ach, no tak. Plagg to Kwami Czarnego Kota. -Zaraz, ale wyjaśnijmy coś sobie.. W jakim celu się świecicie? -Tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, pewnie ci się to nie spodoba, ale... obawiam się, że magia chce, byście poznali swoje prawdziwe tożsamości. ROZDZIAŁ 7- ON MNIE ZNA?! ^Adrien Leżałem na swoim łóżku, patrząc na sufit. -Plagg?- Jęknąłem. -Och, co znowu?- Powiedział, odwracając się do mnie. -Czy masz jakikolwiek plan na pokonanie Władcy Ciem?- Zapytałem szeptem. -Jak dla mnie, na początku musisz trochę poćwiczyć. Jak to poćwiczyć? Niby po co? I tak prawdopodobieństwo naszej wygranej jest bardzo niskie. W tej właśnie chwili zauważyłem, że zaczynam myśleć coraz bardziej pesymistycznie. Nie! Tak nie może być, i nie będzie! -Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!- Krzyknąłem, a moje Kwami bez oporu oddaliło się od swojego camemberta. Wyskoczyłem przez okno. Gdzie ja mogę poćwiczyć? Cóż, na pewno nie w tej okolicy. Na ulicach też wolałbym się nie pokazywać. Przypomniałem sobie, że za miastem jest las. Przeogromny, niezaludniony las. Pobiegłem w jego kierunku. Już po chwili pod stopami czułem ziemię, na niej liście, które zapadały się pod moim ciężarem. Nagle.. zacząłem się mienić. Biedronka! Jest tu gdzieś! Powoli szedłem w różne strony, obserwując zmiany jasności srebrnego blasku. W końcu znalazłem właściwą drogę. Zza drzew dojrzałem promienie słońca. Po chwili zrozumiałem, że to nie jest wcale słońce, a złota poświata stroju Biedronki. ^Marinette Siedziałam pod jednym z drzew w lesie. To było jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogłam się poważnie skupić i uniknąć kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Byłam w stroju Biedronki, ponieważ w nim czułam się bardziej pewna siebie. Jeszcze łatwiej było mi myśleć. Lecz burzę w moim mózgu przerwało złote światło. Niech mi nikt nie mówi, że w tej okolicy jest Czarny Kot! Usłyszałam, że ktoś powoli zaczyna iść w moją stronę. Niestety nie widziałam go, gdyż byłam odwrócona od tej oto osoby plecami. Podwinęłam kolana pod brodę, a rękami owinęłam nogi. -Biedrona?- powiedział ten ktoś. -Tak, to ja - odpowiedziałam zrezygnowana. Ten ktoś właśnie chciał wyjrzeć zza drzewa. Na szczęście było ono na tyle szerokie, że za nim mnie zobaczył, zdążyłam powiedzieć: -Jestem przemieniona!- Następnie przesunęłam się trochę dalej, nadal siedząc w tej samej pozycji, opierając się o dąb. Po dźwiękach zrozumiałam, że ten ktoś odpuścił sobie oglądanie mnie, a sam usiadł i się oparł. Prawdopodobnie po drugiej stronie drzewa. Nastała cisza. Kamienna cisza. Trwała ona na pewno z parę minut, a my mieniliśmy się coraz bardziej. Mogłam usłyszeć jego bicie serca. -Księżniczko, wcale nie chcę cię stawiać w niekomfortowej sytuacji, ale wiesz, że poznanie naszych tożsamości nie jest teraz tylko kwestią mojej ciekawości.. -Oczywiście że o tym wiem!- Wybuchłam.- I myślisz, że ja teraz zaprotestuję?!! Przecież nasza sytuacja jest BEZNADZIEJNA!! Nic na to nie poradzę, że musisz wiedzieć, jaką niedołęgą jestem w rzeczywistości..- Tu nie mogłam się już wysłowić, ponieważ próbowałam powstrzymywać lecące łzy. Znów cisza. Po chwili Czarny Kot odważył się odezwać: -Biedronko, jeśli sądzisz, że zmienię moje zdanie co do ciebie, gdy dowiem się, kim jesteś..- Zaczął mówić, powoli wstając i okręcając drzewo, by za chwilę kucnąć przede mną i patrzeć w moją zalaną łzami twarz.- To się mylisz. My Lady, ja.. ja od dawna chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. Skamieniałam. Próbowałam przełknąć ślinę, a także strach, niepewność, żal, smutek i desperację. Nie udawało mi się. -Kocham Cię- powiedział, przecierając krople słonej wody z moich policzków kciukiem. Na darmo, ponieważ za chwilę było ich dwa razy więcej. Nie doceniałam go. Odpychałam. Odrzucałam. Teraz zrozumiałam: muszę mieć kogoś bliskiego. Kogoś, kto będzie znał mój sekret. Kogoś, kto doceni i Biedronkę, i mnie. Tą osobą nie może być nikt, prócz Czarnego Kota. Nagle rzuciłam się mu w ramiona, pozwalając sobie na płacz. Zaczął głaskać mnie po plecach. Złapałam go za ramiona, uśmiechnęłam się, przyjrzałam się mu. Był zaniepokojony, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy. -Od teraz kocie- powiedziałam.- Jako jedyny znasz mój sekret... Tikki, wiesz, co robić. Mój strój powoli znikał: na początku stopy, potem nogi, biodra, brzuch, ramiona i.. moja twarz. -Marinette?!- Krzyknął. W moim umyśle pojawiła się myśl: ON MNIE ZNA?! -Plagg..- to ten moment, wiedziałam o tym. Jego ubiór zmieniał się w odzież zwykłego chłopaka. Oniemiałam dopiero, gdy zobaczyłam te przepiękne, zielone oczy. -Adrie.. Adrien- jęknęłam.- To tyy... Przytulił się do mnie. Teraz on płakał. -Miałem cię tak blisko.. A ja głupi nie zauważyłem podobieństw..- mówił, nie powstrzymując łez. Nasze role się zamieniły. Teraz to ja głaskałam go po plecach. W pewnym momencie nasze Kwami zaczęły się mienić tak mocno, że musieliśmy zakryć oczy rękami. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że już wiemy, kim jesteśmy. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Popatrzeliśmy na Tikki i Plagga, a potem po sobie. -Cóż, teraz jesteśmy pewni, że zawsze możemy sobie pomóc, nawet jeśli jesteśmy w swojej prawdziwej postaci- powiedziałam. -Tak, nie ma innego wyjścia. Bo przecież nikt inny nam nie pomoże.. Przemyślałam te słowa. Podniosłam głowę, wpatrując się w niego z podziwem. Chyba był zdezorientowany. -Adrien, jesteś GENIALNY!!- Krzyknęłam. On jednocześnie czując dumę, ale i zdziwienie, zapytał: -Okeyyy.. Ale dlaczego? Zaraz... Czy ty właśnie wpadłaś na pomysł, jak możemy pokonać Władcę Ciem?! -Tak.- Stwierdziłam cichszym, ale i pewnym głosem.- Musimy rozdać resztę miraculi. Niedługo, kotku, nasza drużyna poszerzy się o nowych super bohaterów. 'ROZDZIAŁ 8- Hmm, to ułatwi sprawę.' ^Mistrz Fu -Księżniczko, wcale nie chcę cię stawiać w niekomfortowej sytuacji, ale wiesz, że poznanie naszych tożsamości nie jest teraz tylko kwestią mojej ciekawości.. -Oczywiście, że o tym wiem!- Wybuchła.- I myślisz, że ja teraz zaprotestuję?!! Przecież nasza sytuacja jest BEZNADZIEJNA!! Nic na to nie poradzę, że... -Panie Agreście!- Usłyszałem damski głos zza ściany.- Dzwoni pana współtwórca na kolejny pokaz! -Ech.. Ta Nathalie..- jęknął.- W sumie i tak wiem co się stanie. Odkryją swoją prawdziwą tożsamość i wykombinują, jak mnie pokonać. Ale mam asa w rękawie, wiec ich próby spełzną na niczym. Idę!!- Tym razem krzyknął już Władca Ciem.- Masz mi później zrelacjonować, do czego doszli, to rozkaz!- Spojrzał na mnie, następnie przemienił się. -Oczywiście. W sumie i tak zna pan ich tożsamości, więc po co mam panu potem opowiadać? Ja.. -Znam tylko tożsamość Biedronki- przerwał mi. -Nie chce pan w takim razie dowiedzieć się, kim jest Czarny Kot? -A po co mi ta wiadomość? Przecież muszę tylko pokonać tą smarkulę, a Czarny Kot nie będzie stanowił już żadnego zagrożenia- powiedział wychodząc. Zacząłem znów oglądać sytuację. -Adrien, jesteś GENIALNY!- krzyknęła. Tak. Poznali już swoje prawdziwe oblicza. -Okeyyy.. Ale dlaczego? Zaraz... Czy ty właśnie wpadłaś na pomysł, jak możemy pokonać Władcę Ciem?! -Tak- odpowiedziała Marinette.- Musimy rozdać resztę miraculi. Niedługo, kotku, nasza drużyna poszerzy się o nowych super bohaterów. Nie przyglądając się już scenie, rozmyślałem. Nie otworzą szkatuły, bo nie znają kodu. A więc ktoś będzie musiał im pomóc.. Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. Od razu spojrzał na mnie pan Agreste pytającym wzrokiem, mimo, że prawdopodobnie przed chwilą coś czytał. -Do niczego nie doszło. Biedronka uciekła, zanim którekolwiek z nich przemieniłoby się- skłamałem. -Hmm, to ułatwi sprawę. Nie będę musiał już jej więcej oglądać, skoro jest takim strachajłem, że zawsze ucieknie przed ujawnieniem się. Możesz iść- powiedział, ponownie zaglądając w papiery. Kiwnąłem głową i opuściłem willę. Zamiast iść po chodniku, skakałem po dachach. Zamiast kierować się do mojego domu, dążyłem do domu Marinette. -Może i nie doceniłem twoich zdolności, Władco Ciem- powiedziałem.- Ale ty nie doceniłeś mojej siły. ^Adrien Chcieliśmy jak najszybciej otworzyć szkatułę. Było już ciemno, a ja razem z Biedronką, ona dzięki swojemu jo-jo, ja dzięki kijowi, kierowaliśmy się do jej domu. Teraz już wiedziałem, gdzie mieszka. Wiedziałem, kim jest. Wiedziałem, że mogę jej zaufać. Byłem szczęśliwy. Po dwóch minutach stanęliśmy na tarasie. -No to co, My Lady?- powiedziałem, uśmiechając się.- Wchodzimy? -Nie rób z tego takiej afery- odpowiedziała, otwierając klapę. -Pani pierwsza. Weszliśmy. Teraz mogłem dokładniej przyjrzeć się jej pokojowi, niż wtedy, gdy walczyliśmy z Lalkarką. Na samej górze: łóżko. Na dole: biurko. Za biurkiem: ściana obklejona zdjęciami Adriena Agresta. -Kropeczko, zrobię jednak małą aferę. CO TO JEST?!- Krzyknąłem na nią, śmiejąc się jednocześnie. -A ty mi powiedz KTO TO JEST!- Powiedziała, wskazując ciemny kąt w jej pokoju. Nie był on jednak ciemny dla mojego kociego wzroku. Stała tam jakaś postać, niższa od nas. -Spokojnie, przyszedłem wam z pomocą.- Podniósł głowę. To był.. Żółw. Mistrz Fu jako Żółw. 'ROZDZIAŁ 9- Cóż.. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.' ^Marinette Zrobił dwa kroki w naszą stronę. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by nie spojrzeć na twarz Adriena. Był... hm... oszołomiony? To chyba dobre określenie. Skierowałam wzrok ponownie na Żółwia, następnie zaczęłam kręcić w powietrzu moim jo-jo. -Czego tu szukasz?- Zapytałam ostro. -Spokojnie, nie jestem już pod władzą akumy- stwierdził staruszek. -Jak to? -W dniu- mówił, opierając się o swój bambusowy kij.- Gdy zabrałaś miracula okazało się, że mogłem już walczyć z tym insektem. W moim własnym ciele. Na przykład wtedy, gdy powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz niczego kraść. Kiedy uciekłaś, przez cały czas nie mogłem nic zrobić, dopóki z nim nie wygrałem. I udało mi się. Do dzisiaj przebywałem w kryjówce Władcy Ciem- tu spojrzał na Czarnego Kota, który, tak samo jak ja, był zdezorientowany.- Być może nie poznałem jego planu na pokonanie nas, ale dowiedziałem się paru ciekawych rzeczy...Ale nie po to tu przyszedłem. Chcę wam pomóc otworzyć szkatułę. Czyli.. on jest po naszej stronie? Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Przecież przez ten cały czas kombinowałam, płakałam, śniły mi się koszmary, że jeśli my nic nie zrobimy, nikt już nie uratuje Paryża... Jak widać, na darmo. W sumie to sporo rzeczy w moim życiu dzieje się niepotrzebnie. Mistrz Fu podszedł do mojego biurka, na którym stała szkatuła. Dotknął wyżłobionych oczu smoka, które znajdowały się na jednym z jej boków. Zaczęły się świecić na czerwono, po czym coś jakby się wysunęło.. przyciski? Staruszek nacisnął parę z nich, a następnie zadziałał jakiś mechanizm, dzięki któremu przed nami wysunęła się mniejsza szkatuła. To była ta, którą widziałam ostatnio u niego w domu. -Wow, rzeczywiście, nie poradzilibyśmy sobie bez pana- powiedziałam. -Ech.. Myślę że dalibyśmy sobie radę..- mruknął Kot, po czym i ja, i Mistrz Fu spojrzeliśmy na niego spode łba.- No co? -To wielka odpowiedzialność, pamiętajcie o tym- powiedział Żółw, po czym przesunął się, byśmy mogli obejrzeć wszystkie miracula. Dotknęłam pudełka, a ono się otworzyło. Pierwsze co zobaczyłam, to to, że miejsca na miracula Czarnego Kota i Biedronki były ułożone na wzór znaczka yin yang. Nie uszło to też uwadze Adriena. -Widzisz, Kropeczko? Pasujemy do siebie idealnie- powiedział. Czemu on nadal się tak zachowuje? Przecież wiem już, kim jest na prawdę. Adrien nigdy nie mówił takich rzeczy w moim towarzystwie.. No tak. Jestem teraz pod postacią Biedronki, po prostu przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności, a nie obecności Marinette. -To za sprawą pewnej legendy- stwierdził staruszek.- A według niej, ten, kto posiądzie obydwa, zdobędzie niezwykłą siłę, której nikt już nie pokona. -To dlatego Władca Ciem chce je zdobyć?- Zapytałam. -Tak. Zaczęłam się znów przyglądać zawartości szkatuły. Grzebyk z namalowaną pszczołą, naszyjnik ogona lisa, który przypominał ten, który miała Volpina, a potem.. pusto -Gdzie jest reszta?- Zwróciłam się do Mistrza Fu. -A więc.. miraculum zielone, czyli żółwia, posiadam ja. Różowe, czyli motyla, Władca Ciem. Jak wiadomo, jest ono zmienione, by czynić zło, dlatego akumy nie są różowe- powiedział, uśmiechając się. -A to niebieskie?- Czarny Kot postanowił dołączyć do rozmowy. -Cóż.. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. ^Adrienne lata temu '-'''Adrienne! Poczekaj!- Krzyknął Gabriel. Zaczęłam się pakować, próbując powstrzymać płacz. Wrzucałam do walizki wszystko jak popadnie, jakkolwiek, byle by się w niej znalazło. Nie mogłam tu już wytrzymać. -Nie mam zamiaru czekać!- Wrzasnęłam.- Myślisz, że tak wygląda małżeństwo? Siedzisz dniami i nocami w tym biurze, ale swoją ŻONĘ MASZ GŁEBOKO GDZIEŚ!!- Zatrzasnęłam zamek i postawiłam torbę na kółkach obok siebie na podłodze. Złapałam za uchwyt i wyszłam z pokoju. -Ale... co z naszym dzieckiem?- Zapytał, szlochając.- Przecież mi go nie zabierzesz, prawda?! W końcu to mój syn! Będziesz się z nim spotykać, oczywiście, ale nie możesz zabrać ostatniej rzeczy, która mogłaby mi o tobie przypominać!! Spojrzałam na swój brzuch. No tak.. tylko jego szczęścia oczekiwał. -Więc już zdecydowałeś, tak? Spokojnie, o tym pogadamy w sądzie. -Jak to w sądzie? Co ty tam chcesz robić?! -Chcę..- zaczęłam spokojnie, pozwalając sobie na płacz.- Chcę się rozwieść z tobą, Gabrielu. Bo nie spełniasz moich oczekiwań, ani jako ojciec, ani mąż. Zaczął krzyczeć, że to dla mojego dobra tak się przemęczał, czy coś.. BZDURA! Nie słuchałam go już, tylko wybiegłam z willi. Nigdy już tam nie wróciłam. ''Parę dni później Rozpakowywałam się w kolejnym hotelu. Nagle przypomniałam sobie.. moje miraculum! Przez to wszystko zapomniałam o mojej największej tajemnicy!! Pewnie zostało w szufladzie... Ach, przecież ja tam nie pójdę! Mam tylko nadzieję, że Gabriel nigdy się niczego nie dowie. 'ROZDZIAŁ 10- To przecież nie mógł być przypadek.' ^Gabriel 10 lat temu Jechałem do szpitala limuzyną. Gdy wysiadłem, nie mogłem nic poradzić na ścisk gardła. Wszedłem do budynku, po czym skierowałem się do recepcji. -Gdzie jest mój syn?- Zapytałem. -Piętro 3, pokój 67- odpowiedziała nieczule, patrząc na moją twarz. Nie dziwię się, że mnie rozpoznała. Za chwilę znajdowałem się przed drzwiami. Bałem się wejść. W końcu leżał tam Adrien, pewnie zdezorientowany i smutny. Nie miałem ochoty go widzieć. Wiedziałem, że to właśnie w ten sposób Adrienne oddała mi syna na stałe: zaniosła go do szpitala, mówiąc, że musi iść do łazienki, lecz dziecko zostawiła. Byłem pewien, że tak zrobiła, przecież nie chce mnie widzieć, tak samo, jak ja nie chce widzieć Adriena. Nie umiem pocieszać, nigdy nie umiałem. Łapię za klamkę, po czym naciskam na nią, otwierając drzwi. W pokoju znajduje się jedno łóżko, na nim leży on. Chyba zasnął, co z pewnością wpływa na moją korzyść. Siadam obok niego, lecz nie potrafię na niego spojrzeć. Tak właśnie mijają mi z trzy godziny, po czym pielęgniarka wchodzi i mówi: -Powinien pan zabrać go do domu. W końcu nic mu nie jest. -Oczywiście. Wstaję, i nie wiem, co zrobić. Obudzić go? Zacznie się pytać, gdzie jest mama. W sumie i tak prędzej, czy później o to spyta. Ale nie miałem dziś ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Biorę go na ręce, wychodzę stąd. Przed szpitalem stoi tłum ludzi, ale robie coś, co robiłem zawsze: olewam ich. Jedziemy do domu, wnoszę go do pokoju, który kiedyś należał do Adrienne. To po nim odziedziczył imię. Adrien. Czuję, że nie będę mógł za często na niego patrzeć, po tym, co zrobiła jego matka. Opróżniam wszystkie szafki, a przynajmniej próbuję, bo są one puste, po tym, jak Adrienne się wyprowadziła. Jednak w jednej z szuflad zauważam jakąś przypinkę, zrobioną na wzór ogona pawia. Musiała o niej zapomnieć. Zostawiam syna w pokoju, zamykając drzwi, idę do jadalni, dokładniej do obrazu przedstawiającego Adrienne. Łapię za jego lewą część, otwieram sejf, wkładam to coś do środka, obok jej zdjęcia. Hmm.. Ale czemu zostawiła tylko ją? Wszystkie inne rzeczy zabrała. Może mam z tym coś zrobić? Biorę to coś i chowam do kieszeni. Może znajdę jakieś wskazówki od Adrienne. To przecież nie mógł być przypadek. rok temu Właśnie miałem udzielać wywiadu w telewizji na żywo. Jak zawsze, do kieszeni włożyłem pamiątkę po żonie. Po godzinie znajdowałem się już w studiu. Czekając na operatorów, rozmyślałem, jak nienawidzę rozmawiać o mojej pracy. Te myśli prawie zawsze mi towarzyszyły przed tymi katorgami. W końcu zostałem poproszony, by wejść do punktu, gdzie zwykle odczytywane są wszystkie informacje na żywo. Zostałem przedstawiony, a następnie udzielałem pytań na temat mojej nadchodzącej kolekcji -Mamy także pytania od naszych widzów- powiedziała reporterka. -Od widzów? Przecież to nie talk-show- stwierdziłem ostro. -Czasy się zmieniają, Gabrielu. Jak ona śmie?! Miałem tylko odpowiedzieć na jej pytania, a nie na pytania fanów i ludzi, którzy o mnie prawie nic nie wiedzą! Niech się nikt nie dziwi, że będę teraz siedział i oskarżycielsko patrzył na wszystkich po tym, jak nie dotrzymali umowy! -A więc pytanie pierwsze: Z czego brał pan inspirację do swojej nadchodzącej kolekcji?- Zapytała, a po jej twarzy zrozumiałem, że sama była ciekawa. -W wakacje z synem poleciałem do Azji, gdzie ustrój i ubiór różni się od naszego- powiedziałem jednym tonem. -A co do pańskiej rodziny, panie Agreście... Co sie dzieje z Adrienną? To.. to było wścibstwo. KOMPLETNE WŚCIBSTWO!! Jak ona może wtrącać się tak dogłębnie do mojego życia prywatnego?! Nic nie mówiąc, wstałem, zrobiłem parę kroków w jej stronę i pochyliłem się. Nie obchodziło mnie w tej chwili, że ogląda mnie cały Paryż, tylko wyciągnąłem mini pióropusz i pomachałem nim przed jej twarzą. -To jedyne, co wiem!!- Krzyknąłem, schowałem ponownie do kieszenie przedmiot i czym prędzej, nie zważając na ekipę telewizyjną, opuściłem przeklęty budynek. 'ROZDZIAŁ 11- Znasz może kogoś, kto nam zagraża, ale nie jest zły?' ^Adrien -Cóż.. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. -Jak to?!- Wybuchłem.- Przecież jesteś MISTRZEM, a do tego, co teraz ważniejsze, strażnikiem nieaktywowanych miraculi!! Wiesz przynajmniej, kto ma to miraculum?!! Myślałem, że jesteś... -Adrien, uspokój się..- powiedziała Biedronka, łapiąc mnie za ramiona. -Nie sądzę, by ta informacja się wam teraz do czegokolwiek przydała, raczej tylko pogorszy naszą sytuację- powiedział Mistrz Fu, patrząc na mnie krytycznym wzrokiem.- Powinniśmy zająć się miraculami, które mamy do dyspozycji. Podszedłem do szkatuły. Był tam naszyjnik z zawieszką imitującą ogon lisa i grzebyk do włosów z ilustracją pszczoły. Wziąłem je i nadal wściekły, dałem staruszkowi, ale on nawet się nie ruszył. Za to moja brew powędrowała ku górze. -To nie ja mam je rozdać, a wy. -Ale... w jaki sposób? I dlaczego? -Cóż, ja, jako osoba starsza, miałem tylko jedną opcję- zaczął mówić Mistrz Fu.- Był to sposób: Och, ten staruszek się przewrócił, pomogę mu wstać i przejść przez ulicę. Tylko tak mogłem kogoś wybrać. Wy za to musicie wybrać kogoś, kto nam zagraża, ale nie jest zły. Że co? Taka osoba w ogóle istnieje? Po minie Biedronki zrozumiałem, że zadawała sobie to samo pytanie. Mistrz Fu musiał to zauważyć więc powiedział: -Cóż, może to być osoba, przez którą ludzie są ofiarami akumy w hurtowej ilości.. -CHLOE?!- Krzyknęliśmy jednocześnie. -Przepraszam bardzo Mistrzu, ale w jaki sposób ta nieuczciwa, wkurzająca, uważająca się za ósmy cud świata egoistka ma nam w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc?- Warknąłem. Spojrzałem na My Lady: Była zszokowana, ale i przerażona. Przynajmniej tak stwierdziłem. -Najprawdopodobniej, gdy dostanie miraculum, będzie chciała dawać dobry przykład jako wspólniczka Biedronki i Czarnego Kota- uśmiechnął się, wziął grzebyk i dał go Marinette. -A.. kto będzie drugi?- Zapytałem cicho. -Tutaj już wam nie umiem pomóc- odpowiedział staruszek, kierując się w stronę okna.- Musicie poszukać sami. Powodzenia!- I wyskoczył przez nie. -Znasz może kogoś, kto nam zagraża, ale nie jest zły?- powiedziałem ironicznie, stając obok Marinette. Lecz ona nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi, tylko patrzała na ścianę obklejoną zdjęciami Adriena Agresta. Jej twarz była zalana łzami. ^Mistrz Fu rok temu -A co do pańskiej rodziny, panie Agreście… Co sie dzieje z Adrienną?- Zapytała reporterka. Nic nie mówiąc, wyraźnie zły, wstał, zrobił parę kroków w jej stronę, pochylił się, wyciągnął mini pióropusz i zaczął nim machać przed jej twarzą. -To jedyne, co wiem!!!- Krzyknął i zaczął chować przedmiot, ale w tym momencie stacja telewizyjna zaczęła pokazywać informacje ze świata. Tylko, że mi to wystarczyło. -Weiji, znaleźliśmy go- powiedziałem, budząc moje Kwami z głębokiego snu. -Kogo?- Zapytał, ziewając. Przełknąłem ślinę, by móc wypowiedzieć te pięć słów: -Źle dobranego dziedzica miraculum pawia. ROZDZIAŁ 12- I ty w to wierzysz?! ^Adrienne rok temu -A co do pańskiej rodziny, panie Agreście... Co sie dzieje z Adrienną?- Zapytała reporterka. Nic nie mówiąc, wyraźnie zły, wstał, zrobił parę kroków w jej stronę, pochylił się, wyciągnął mini pióropusz i zaczął nim machać przed jej twarzą. -To jedyne, co wiem!!!- Krzyknął i zaczął chować przedmiot, ale w tym momencie stacja telewizyjna zaczęła pokazywać informacje ze świata. To jedyne, co wie? To znaczy, że wie, czym jest przypinka? Wie, że to miraculum?! Cóż, możliwe, że nigdy jej nie założył, tylko chował w kieszeni... przynajmniej miałam taką nadzieję. Nadal nie miałam zamiaru wchodzić do jego domu, chyba, że będzie to konieczne. Wiedziałam, że moja decyzja jest nieodpowiedzialna i prędzej, czy później będę jej żałować, ale gdy tylko pomyślę o tym pracoholiku, mam ochotę zwrócić swoje śniadanie. Nigdy nie zamierzam stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. To byłby mój najgorszy koszmar. ^Mistrz Fu 10 miesięcy temu -Halo? Jest tu ktoś w ogóle?!- Usłyszałem głos z korytarza. Otworzyłem drzwi i skinąłem głową. -Dzień Dobry, panie Agreście. -Nie wyglądasz mi na fotografa, z którym się tu umówiłem- stwierdził ostro.- Jesteś kolejnym z tych, którzy chcą mieć ode mnie mój autograf? Albo chce go mieć twój wnuczek, wnuczka, kimkolwiek tam... -Nie, nie jestem fotografem- przerwałem mu.- Ale mam do pana pewną prośbę, dotyczy ona pańskiej niezwykle pięknej przypinki... Gabriel wybałuszył oczy i nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Po chwili chyba przypomniał sobie, czym jest mowa. -Jeśli chce pan ją odkupić, to od razu informuje, że nie jest na sprzedasz. -Proszę, niech pan wejdzie do środka- powiedziałem, robiąc przejście mężczyźnie, który, o dziwo, nie zastanawiał się długo nad tym. -Więc.. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?- Zapytał, siadając zniesmaczony na kanapie i wyczekując mojej odpowiedzi. -Na początku chcę podkreślić, że zaprosiłem tu pana nie ze względu na pieniądze, sławę, którą, Gabrielu Agreście, posiadasz... -Mówmy sobie na ty- przerwał mi, jego wypowiedź mnie zaskoczyła. I to nie mało. -Dobrze, w takim razie... Twoja przypinka jest naprawdę ważna dla losów Paryża, kraju, jak i całego świata. Powinien ją posiadać ktoś, kto na nią zasłużył, a także... -O czym ty do mnie mówisz, człowieku?- Znów mi przerwał, tym razem wściekły. -Nie przerywajmy sobie nawzajem, dobrze? Wracając... Są pewne osoby, które potrzebują... pewnych rzeczy, a jedną z tych rzeczy jest właśnie ten mini pióropusz- powiedziałem, a Gabriel wyciągnął z kieszeni miraculum. Nastała cisza. -Słuchaj, jeśli nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi naprawdę, nie będe nawet zastanawiać się nad twoją propozycją. Tego się obawiałem.. Teraz muszę mu wszystko opowiedzieć.. Westchnąłem, po czym zacząłem mowić: -Na świecie istnieją miracula, czyli coś, co pozwala zamienić sie człowiekowi w superbohatera. Ludzie posiadający miraculum, w tym wybadku przypinkę do włosów, zdobywają nadludzkie zdolności: stają sie silniejsi, sprytniejsi i posiadają super moce... Podczas gdy mówiłem, Gabriel miał spuszczoną głowę. Wyraźnie sie nad czymś zastanawiał. -Aaa... Masz ich więcej?- Zapytał, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy mogę mu je pokazać. -Oczywiście, proszę za mną. Przeszliśmy z salonu, przez korytarz, do drugiego pokoju. Otworzyłem szkatułę. Projektant patrzył na nią zza mojego ramienia. -Oto miracula.. Jak widzisz, nie ma dwóch: zielonego i niebieskiego. Zielone należy do mnie, a niebieskie- wskazałem na mini pióropusz, który trzymal w ręce. -To ma imitować pawia, czy coś w tym stylu?- Zapytał. -Tak, jak chcesz, mogę ci pokazać, jak mniej więcej wyglądają superbohaterowie- powiedziałem, przynosząc i kładąc na komodzie księgę. Odsunąłem się, by mógł w spokoju ją przejrzeć. Zacząłem się zastanawiać: czy dobrze zrobiłem, pokazując mu to wszystko? Czy odda miraculum pawia? Po chwili juz wiedziałem, że nie. -Fascynujące.. Dziękuję, że mi to pokazałeś.. yy.. -Mistrzu Fu. -Tak dziękuję...-powiedział, ogarniając wzrokiem cały blat komody. Schował do kieszeni przypinkę, a ja spojrzałem na niego pytająco. -Dzięki tobie już wiem, czego naprawdę potrzebuję!!!- Wykrzyknął, zabierając miraculum motyla, księgę i wybiegając z budynku. Biegłem za nim, ale wiadome było, że go nie dogonię. Mój wzrok skierował sie w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowała się limuzyna, ale po niej nie zostało ani śladu. -Co ja mam teraz zrobić, Weiji?!- Warknąłem, a moje Kwami wyłoniło się zza mojej koszuli. -Możliwe, Mistrzu, że nie wykorzysta ich w złym celu... -I ty w to wierzysz?!- Krzyczałem na niego. Byłem bezradny... -Zobaczymy, co przyniecie przyszłość.. Może chce zostać obrońcą Paryża?- Powiedział ze stoickim spokojem. -Jestem pewny, że nie miał dobrych zamiarów, zabierając miracula i księge, Weiji. Kto by miał? 'ROZDZIAŁ 13- No to wio!' ^Marinette 13 czerwca 2016r.''' Drogi pamiętniku.. Kiedy zamiast Czarnego Kota, w czarnym kostiumie, z kocimi uszami i oczami zobaczyłam Adriena, zdziwiłam się. Lecz dopiero gdy usłyszałam, jak Adrien mówi o Chloe, zrozumiałam, że to naprawdę on. Spojrzał na mnie, ale ja nie umiałam wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. To ON. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że te dwa charaktery.. kompletnie od siebie różne.. mogą być jednością. Nie mam pojęcia, co sądzić teraz o Adrienie. Która z jego osobowości jest prawdziwa? Czy może jest to niezwykle precyzyjne połączenie ich obu? Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie nasz ślub, piękny dom, trójkę dzieci: Emmę, Louisa i Hugo, a także psa.. Marinette! Nie rozumiesz, że nie możesz teraz w ten sposób myśleć? Skończyłam pisać, przekreślając ostatnie zdanie. Chciałam przeczytać wszystko jeszcze raz, by potem stwierdzić, że najlepiej będzie, jak wyrwę kartkę, ale mój wzrok zatrzymał sie na dacie. 13 czerwca. Wakacje już tak blisko!! Nie dziwię się, że tego nie zauważyłam, w końcu teraz nie obchodzą mnie takie sprawy. Muszę wymyśleć jakiś wyjazd z Alyą na wakacje. Nie rozmawiałam jeszcze na ten temat z rodzicami, ale na pewno sie zgodzą. I tak nie mamy żadnych planów na ten okres. To chyba jedyny powód, dla którego chcę mieć już wielką walkę za sobą. Chcę mieć już spokój. Do walki potrzebujemy nowych super bohaterów: Pszczołę i Volpinę.. No tak! Muszę iść do Chloe! Z niechęcią wstałam, odłożyłam pamiętnik na miejsce i krzyknęłam: -Tikki, kropkuj! Kiedy stałam już w stroju Biedronki wzięłam szkatułkę z grzebykiem. -No to wio! ^Chloe Niedługo koniec roku szkolnego... Oczywiście nie mogę nigdzie wyjechać, moj tatuś musi zarządzać Paryżem. Więc jak co roku będę siedziała w domu. Jedyną atrakcją będzie występowanie w telewizji podczas ważnych wydarzeń w państwie. Prychnęłam i odłożyłam resztę sushi na później. Odechciało mi się jeść.. -Cześć Chloe- usłyszałam głos za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Biedronkę. -Och, hej...- Powiedziałam bez entuzjazmu po raz pierwszy podczas przebywania w jej towarzystwie. -Coś sie stało?- Zapytała zmartwiona, podchodząc do mnie. Ona? Martwiąca sie o mnie? -Brak planów na wakacje... Ale nie ważne!- Wykrzyknęłam, teraz już z radością.- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? -Egh.. Hmm...Ja.. Och! Nie będę owijała w bawełnę- stwierdziła, gniewając sie na samą siebie.- Tak samo jak ja i Czarny Kot, masz zostać super bohaterką. Dokładniej masz dostać miraculum pszczoły- powiedziała, wyciągając rękę z małą, drewnianą szkatułką. Ja wpatrywałam się w nią w osłupieniu. Że whaaaaat? -Ale jaa... Oczywiście!- Wykrzyknęłam, chwytając pudełko i otwierając przedmiot. Nagle oślepiło mnie światło. Intuicyjnie zamknęłam oczy. Gdy je otworzyłam, zobaczyłam przed sobą wielkiego owada. -AAAAAAA!!!- Wrzasnęłam. -Spokojnie, to tylko... Kwami- powiedziała Biedronka.- Dzięki niemu, jak i temu grzebykowi, będziesz mogła się zmieniać w super bohaterkę. -Witaj, jestem Surri- powiedziało Kwami.- Tak dokładniej, Kwami Bee Girl, czyli pszczoły. Myślę, że taka wierna fanka Biedronki wie, że jako posiadacz miraculum masz swoją super moc- wyjaśniała mi Surri, jednocześnie lecąc do szkatułki i wyciągając z niej żółty grzebyk do włosów. Włożyłam go w moją fryzurę tuż przy kitce.- Twoją mocą będzie Pszczeli Atak. Obok ciebie pojawi się rój pszczół, który zrobi to, co tylko zechcesz. Będziesz nimi władać, jak królowa pszczół. -Ale niby jak mam się przemienić? -Wymyśl jakąś formułkę, lub powiedz po prostu: Surri, przemień mnie. Po chwili namysłu wykrzyknęłam: -Surri, pokaż żądło! Dookoła mnie pojawił się żółty blask. Gdy zniknął, oniemiałam. Moje włosy były rozpuszczone, ale grzebyk pozostał na swoim miejscu. Miałam też na głowie beret w czarno- żółte paski. Na mojej twarzy znajowała się maska w tych samych kolorach. Mój strój był dość skomplikowany do opisania, ale efekt był cudowny. Jakby kombinezon wymyślił jakiś projektant! -Od teraz jesteś Bee Girl, super bohaterka współpracująca ze mną i Czarnym Kotem. Posiadaczka miraculum pszczoły. 'ROZDZIAŁ 14- Zakochałam się w świrze?' ^Adrienne W piątek -Niestety nasi super bohaterowie nie udzielili nam wywiadu, ale wytłumaczenie powodu ich szybkiego odejścia znaleźliśmy na blogu poświęconym Biedronce, Biedroblogu. Wsłuchałam się bardziej w słowa reporterki. Zawsze, gdy w telewizji była mowa o posiadaczach miraculi biedronki i kota, skupiałam się maksymalnie. Biedronka oczyściła nos clown'a. Widać, że chciała podejść do zdezorientowanego mężczyzny, ale spojrzała na mieniącego sie Czarnego Kota. O nie. -Co sie dzieje z twoim ubiorem?!!- Krzyknęła, podbiegając do chłopaka. Gdy ten zrozumiał, że chodzi jej o jego strój, zapytał flirciarsko: -A co z tobą, Księżniczko? Patrzyła oniemiała na kombinezon. -Co sie dzieje z naszym ubiorem?!!- Poprawiła sie dziewczyna. Po wymianie spostrzeżeń zauważyli nadjeżdżające wozy telewizyjne i oddalili sie w dwie, różne strony. Ja wiem, co sie dzieje. Ktoś stał sie zły, jak Władca Ciem, albo właśnie on rośnie w siłę. Nadchodzi wielka walka. Ponieważ jestem starsza niż jakaś nastolatka, Mistrz Fu ufał mi na tyle, by zdradzić mi różne tajemnice i zjawiska w świecie magii. Blask kombinezonów, wielka siła miraculi Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, 12 miraculi, dwóch na cały świat strażników tych magicznych przedmiotów. Nie można powiedzieć, że nie jestem doinformowana. Lecz Mistrza nie widziałam już od bardzo dawna, od kilkunastu lat.. możliwe, że dysponuje jeszcze jakąś wiedzą dotyczącą miraculi, o której nie mam pojęcia. Być może dlatego, że już mi nie ufa. Zostawiłam swoje miraculum w wielkiej willi, w której mieszkają zwykli ludzie... Kto by mi ufał? Moje miraculum... Spojrzałam znów w ekran telewizora. Niestety pojawił sie jakiś program kryminalny, więc wyłączyłam urządzenie. Nadchodzi wielka walka. Teraz potrzeba jak najwięcej super bohaterów. Czy.. jestem potrzebna także i ja? Yhh. Wiedziałam, że będę żałowała mojej decyzji. Teraz musi spełnić sie mój drugi największy koszmar. Muszę pójść do domu samego Gabriela Agresta, i jego syna, Adriena Agresta, a dokładniej włamać się do niego i znaleźć przypinkę imitującą pióropusz pawia. I ją zabrać. ^Lila Szłam przez korytarz szkolny z pochyloną głową. Odkąd okłamałam cały świat, że jestem przyjaciółką Biedronki, nikt nie pragnął mojego towarzystwa. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie spode łba, czasami sie śmiali. Niby to ja jestem wszystkiemu winna, to ja ich okłamałam, ale nie mogli okazać choć trochę wyrozumiałości? Przeprosiłam ich z niechęcią, co chyba zauważyli. Ale to zrobiłam. Czy wybaczyłam Biedronce? Sama nie wiem. Kiedy widzę otaczających mnie uczniów mam ochotę ją szczerze przeprosić, ale gdy tylko widzę jej twarz w telewizji ta ochota odchodzi, a przychodzi gniew. Czy ona nigdy nie walczyła o miłość? Nie chciała mieć kogoś, kto zrozumiałby ją całkowicie? Nie sądzę. Siedziałam na chodniku za budynkiem szkoły. Moje ciało stawało sie coraz cieplejsze, a ja tuliłam się do moich nóg. Zamknęłam oczy i czułam, jak po moim policzku spływała samotna, pełna żalu i gniewu łza. Za chwilę poczułam na jej miejscu chłodny palec. Natychmiast otworzyłam powieki i zauważyłam szmaragdowe, duże oczy i krótkie, falowane blond włosy. -Czemu płaczesz?- Usłyszałam troskliwy, męski głos. Otarłam ręką twarz, bym mogła zobaczyć, kto nade mną stoi. Adrien. -Hej, co sie stało? Patrzę gdzieś w dal. -Przecież pamiętasz, co sie stało. Prawda?- Powiedziałam, nie zmieniając punktu obserwacji. -Ale.. to było trzy miesiące temu. Nadal sie na ciebie gniewają? -Tak!- Wrzasnęłam.- Tak! Tak! TAK!! I co ja mam niby zrobić? Oni nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, a popełniłam tylko jeden błąd..- trudno mi mówić przy nim o sprawie związanej właśnie z nim, ale nikt inny nie zainteresuje sie moim zachowaniem..- Nawet Biedronka... Dopiero gdy widzę twarz Adriena orientuję się, że te dwa ostatnie słowa niechcący wypowiedziałam na głos. -Być może nie chce stawiać cię w niekomfortowej sytuacji?- Powiedział. -Niekomfortowa sytuacja? To jest dla mnie niekomfortową sytuacją już od trzech miesięcy! Mam gdzieś to, co ona o mnie uważa. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które mnie w życiu nie obchodzą. Czasami mam ochotę pomóc jakiemuś super złoczyńcy, by on w końcu ją... -Przestań!!- Przerwał mi.- Spokojnie, nie musisz jej zabijać! Poczułam, jak moje tętno powoli spowalnia. -Musisz z nią porozmawiać, a nie zagrażać jej...- Na te słowa stanął i zamyślił sie. Serio? W połowie wypowiedzi? Przeniósł wzrok w jakiś punkt na ścianie, nie odzywając sie. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na mnie i dokończył.- Musisz pomóc jej i mi, dzięki czemu pomożesz samej sobie. Hmm, coraz bardziej przekonuje mnie do teorii, że jest świrem. Zakochałam się w świrze? Nagle włożył rękę do kieszeni. Podał mi dłoń. Gdy chciałam ją złapać, by się podnieść, zauważyłam, że w niej spoczywa mała, drewniana szkatułka zdobiona złotymi wzorami. 'ROZDZIAŁ 15- Taa.. genialny wybór, kotku.' ^Marinette Powiem wprost: nie zamierzam iść dziś do szkoły. Nie dlatego, że moje łóżko wydawało się dziś aż za przytulne, ale nie mam ochoty rozmawiać z Adrienem. Jestem teraz zagubiona jeśli chodzi o niego i nie chcę, by przez jego dzisiejsze zachowanie- jakiekolwiek by było- wykreować sobie na jego temat nieodpowiedziną opinię. Leżąc pod kołdrą zastanawiałam się, jak by wyglądało jego zachowanie. Wczoraj poznaliśmy swoje tożsamości, może od tego czasu też próbuje rozgryść, jak Marinette i Biedronka mogą dzielić jedno ciało? Nie powinnam cały dzień o tym myśleć, ale z tego wynika, że nie mogę też leżeć w łóżku. Więc co mogłabym porobić? Sprawdziłam godzinę: ósma. Miałabym jeszcze trochę czasu idąc na lekcje, ale już z nich zrezygnowałam. Hmm... mam pomysł. Wstałam i ogarnęłam się, po czym zmieniłam się w Biedronkę. Tikki nie była z tego powodu zachwycona, ale nie miała wyboru. Skierowałam się do rezydencji rodziny Bourgeois, gdzie zastałam Chloe robiącą sobie makijaż. -Dzisiaj trochę poćwiczymy bycie super bohaterką, okey?- Powiedziałam, a ona ochoczo kiwnęła głową. -Surri, pokaż żądło! Gdy transformowała się w Bee Girl, poszłyśmy na taras i uczyłam jej różnych rzeczy. No dobra, nie będę kłamać, tak naprawdę rozmawiałyśmy. O wszystkim. -Myślisz, że pomogę wam w walce z Władcą Ciem?- Spytała. -Każda para rąk się przyda- odpowiedziałam z niepewnością. -W dwójkę sobie nie poradzicie? Przecież tyle razy już walczyliście z tym gościem. -Nie walczyliśmy z nim, tylko z jego posłańcami- czułam, że kąciki moich ust mimowolnie się podnoszą. -Oj tam, to to samo. Jesteście najlepszą drużyną super bohaterów na świecie! Moje kąciki ust momentalnie opadły. Mimo tego, całkiem przyjemnie się z nią rozmawiało, jak na taką lafiryndę. W pewnej chwili sprawdziłam czas, jaki tu spędziłam. W jaki sposób mineło już pięć godzin?! -Ooo, patrz kto do nas biegnie- przerwała mi w połowie wypowiedzi, wskazując coś palcem. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam w tym samym kierunku co ona. Czarny Kot, a raczej Adrien. -Dzień doberek, panienki- powiedziałi, kłaniając się teatralnie.- Biedronko, mogę na słówko? Spanikowana, wstałam i podążyłam za nim, aż w końcu Adrien stanął i odwrócił się ku mnie. -Czemu nie było Cię w szkole? -Co to ma niby być, wywiad?- Spytałam ironicznie. -Tylko się pytam, My Lady- tlumaczy z lekkim smutkiem. Czemu nie nazwie mnie Marinette? Nadal widzi we mnie tylko tą odważną, a nie łamagę? Spojrzałam na niego, jakbym chciała zobaczyć wszystkie mięśnie jego twarzy. Po chwili to zauważył i stojąc do mnie bokiem, jak i świdrując mnie wzrokiem, stwierdził: -Znalazłem Volpinę. Poszliśmy z powrotem na taras, gdzie obok Bee Girl stała nowa sojuszniczka. Dziwne, że to ostatnie słowo zmieniło się na tak pozytywne. -Cześć Lila. Nie odpowiedziała, tylko patrzyła się w Adriena. Taa.. genialny wybór, kotku. -Od teraz będziesz z nami walczyć, więc pomożemy ci przystosować się do.. tego wcielenia- próbowałam nawiązać z nią jakikolwiek kontakt. O dziwo udało mi się i teraz stała naprzeciwko mnie. Podczas jej obrotu w moją stronę zauważyłam, że trzymała coś za plecami. -Nadal jesteś na mnie zła, co?- Kontynuowałam.- Już cię przeprosiłam, co mam jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić? Zrobiła krok do przodu. -Myślisz, że to uczucie tak szybko przechodzi?- Kolejny krok.- Naprawdę jesteś aż tak bezduszna?- I kolejny.- Niby w jaki sposób mogłabyś kogokolwiek pokochać?- Stała dwa metry przede mną.- Adrien to dureń, uwierz mi- dostrzegła w moich oczach dezorientację.- Bo dał mi możliwość pozbycia się ciebie w najprostszy sposób, jaki można by było wymyśleć. Więc ujawnił jej jego prawdziwą tożsamość? Kolejny raz: BRAWO KOTKU. My swoje tożsamości poznaliśmy po roku szkolnym, a jej ujawnił się pierwszego dnia super bohaterstwa. Widać, że nie zamierza już mi tak ufać jak kiedyś. Te myśli przelatują mi przez głowę, gdy zza jej pleców wyciąga flet, jej broń. Tylko że na jednej z jego końców wystrugała ostrze. Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i zamachnęła się, po czym rzuciła broń w stronę mojego serca. 'ROZDZIAŁ 16- Upadłem na ciepłe bułki, aromatyczną bazylię i rozlane mleko.' ^Chloe Nagle zza jej pleców wyciągnęła.. flet? Flet z wystruganym ostrzem. Kiedy zobaczyłam, że Lila się zamachuje, czym prędzej rzuciłam się w bieg. Broń znajdowała się coraz bliżej Biedronki. Widziałam, że Czarny Kot też się ocknął i biegł w jej stronę, ale byłam szybsza. W sekundę stanęłam przed moją idolką, broniąc ją własnym ciałem. Poczułam przeszywający ból na całym ramieniu. Zaczęłam szybko oddychać. Płytko. Chwiejąc się, upadłam na zimną podłogę. W jakiś sposób przynosiła ulgę. Położyłam delikatnie rękę na lodowatych kafelkach i starałam się zapanować nad oddechem. -Ty...- usłyszałam, jak blondyn wymawia niemiłe przekleństwo. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam go biegnącego w stronę.. jak jej tam? Volpiny? Rozdwoił swój kij i uderzył Volpinę. Tyle tylko, że gdy przedmiot dotknął dziewczynę, rozpuściła się w powietrzu. -Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję- szepnęła mi do ucha Biedronka, i wzięła mnie na barana.- Przepraszam. Potem była już tylko ciemność. ^Mistrz Fu Szedłem w stronę domu z siatkami zakupów w rękach. Byłem już przecznicę od mojego miejsca zamieszkania, gdy ktoś zakrył mi twarz i szyję kawałkiem materiału. -Masz to, czego chciałeś, Władco Ciem- usłyszałem kobiecy głos dobiegający z tyłu. Przez szmatkę zakrywającą mi nos i usta ledwie oddychałem. Miałem wrażenie, że krew w żyłach przestała płynąć, a mięśnie odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Zamknąłem oczy i czekałem. Upadłem na ciepłe bułki, aromatyczną bazylię i rozlane mleko. ^Chloe Poczułam nienależące do mnie ciepło na dłoni. Nie miałam wystarczająco siły, by nią poruszyć, więc wsłuchiwałam się w otaczają mnie ciszę. W powietrzu czuć było zapach leków i kwiatów. -To przeze mnie..- głos Biedronki zwrócił moją uwagę. Był cichy i.. niepewny? -To nie twoja wina, tylko moja- usłyszałam Czarnego Kota.- To ja byłem na tyle głupi, że cię nie rozpoznałem, że wybrałem Lilę na nową Volpinę. Miałem.. zły dzień. -Ja też- powiedziała dziewczyna, łkając.- Nie obwiniam cię. -Ale.. ja to robię. Zawsze byliśmy nieustraszoną drużyną, a poznanie naszych tożsamości.. trochę namieszało. Cichy chichot zdezorientował mnie całkowicie. -Jeśli chcesz, nadal możemy nią być- ręka Biedronki puściła moją. Usłyszałam oddalające się ode mnie kroki. Nastała cisza. -Jak?- Zapytał chłopak depresyjnie. Po chwili odezwała się szatynka: -Musimy sobie ponownie zaufać. Rozdział 16- GOTOWY! :D. Od razu informuję- nexta na pewno nie będzie w piątek ani weekend :(. Mam nadzieję, że opko się podoba :P. Zapraszam do komentowania !♥♥♥ Majkaska Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach